1. Field
This disclosure relates to a separator for a redox flow battery and a redox flow battery including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A rechargeable battery is utilized to transform electrical energy into chemical energy and to store this chemical energy and then to retransform the chemical energy into electrical energy. Here, a rechargeable battery having a lighter weight has been actively researched.
Recently, a redox flow battery has garnered attention as a high-capacity and high efficiency rechargeable battery, which may be appropriate or suitable for a large system such as an electric power storage system and the like.
Unlike other batteries, the redox flow battery does not use a solid as an active material, but rather uses aqueous ions as the active material and generates energy through an oxidation/reduction reaction of the aqueous ions at the positive and negative electrodes.